Mario
In the gaming industry, Mario made his first appearance in 1981 in Donkey Kong, and since then he became extremely popular all over the world appealing children, teenagers and adults as well. In Super Mario Bros. Z, Mario is the main protagonist of the series. Mario is the brave plumber, doctor, and hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, as well of the Mushroom World. Prior to Super Mario Bros. Z, he landed on Yoshi's Island by dropped down by a Stork by accident and was taken in by the young Elder Yoshi to rescue his brother from Baby Bowser. During a race, he fights and defeats the King of Koopas, Bowser. He meets with Sonic and Shadow, and they team up to find the Chaos Emeralds and prevent the evil antagonist, Mecha Sonic from getting them and destroying the whole Mushroom World. He is partnered with his heroic longtime and faithful best friend Yoshi to help him and Luigi, along with his new Hedgehog friends to find the Chaos Emeralds before Mecha Sonic, after Mecha Sonic badly injured Yoshi. In MUGEN Ultimate All-Star Z, Mario and his older brother Luigi had decided to join the Z fighters to Help Defeat Onslaught and his minions during the Series after Onslaught transformed into the Universe is own way. Mario became good friends with Goku, Sonic, and of course, Ichigo from the Bleach series. Fighting Style Mario's style of fighting is a mix of power, combos, and items. He uses hammers mostly, but he also has powerful punches, kicks and jumps. He uses the Kamehameha of his own when trying to help Piccolo defeat Mecha Sonic in this Super Form on Episode 89. Mario is often depicted as a balanced character, with considerable speed and power, however on several occasions he is seen as being slow to keep up with the fighting of Akuma and other villains. Mario is known to be one of strong characters on the Series. 'Techniques and abilities' Transformations-''' Mario is seen using many transformations within the series. Among these are: Fire Mario- Mario's clothes change from blue and red to red and white, and he gains the ability to shoot fire from his hands. He can launch several weak ones in quick succession, or charge one up for a more powerful attack. It is suggested that his speed and power increase in this form, as he is able to dominate The Judgment Squad during the Onslaught Saga. Super Mario - A yellow cape protrudes from Mario's back, allowing him to fly. The main increases are in Mario's speed and power as seen most of the battles. 'Hammer-' Mario's Ultra Hammer is one of his main weapons, and is seemingly summonable at will by him, no matter what his transformation. It is usually used as a finisher, or to charge an attack. It is quite powerful, capable of smashing opponents through mountains at high speed. However, it does not seem to be a very fast weapon, and is ineffective against armoured opponents '''Spin Attack- Mario is sometimes seen using the Spin Attack, an attack where he spins around with his arms outstretched to gain many hits upon his opponents. Personality Mario's personality has not changed much from the games, and is possibly the least developed of all the heroes due to his lack of speech. He is optimistic, often finding the best in situations and using them to his advantage. He's generally more willing to solve a problem with action rather than analyze the situation. He has a strong sense of justice and morality, often putting the needs of others above his own as shown by his frequent battles against evil. He cares about all the other heroes, and is always willing to help them if they are hurt, even Vegeta, Renji and Shadow who often insults him. Weaknesses He does have weaknesses in his personality, in that he is unwilling to allow others to be harmed as a result of his actions, such as his energy decreasing trying to take out the Strongest Villains, But failed, being forced to concede a crushing victory over Bowser in SMBZ due to Princess Peach being captured, or being unable to hit Basilisx in Episode 8 of SMBZ when he used a petrified Luigi as a shield against Mario's attacks.